1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device management method, a device management system, and a server.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known device management systems that remotely manage devices such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP), a printer, and a home electrical product in a local network via the Internet. In such a device management system, remote management is typically implemented in such a manner that an intermediary device arranged in a local network transmits/receives device management information to/from a management server arranged outside the local network (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-32277, for example).
However, the conventional technique is disadvantageously incapable of real-time data communications. This is because data communications between the management server outside the local network and a device in the local network are carried out only after a communication request for communications with the device is issued and, in response to the request, communications therebetween are established.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a device management system capable of real-time communications with a managed device.